Gingerbread Christmas
by leapoffaith-13
Summary: Little Creek Christmas for Dave and Erin, maybe.


_A/N: I still don't own Criminal MMinds. But Erica Messer, if you get tired of it, come find me!_

 _A/N2:This just hit me so its being done onna phone and all mistakes are my own._

 _A/N3: I need a light fluffy Christmas story- this is it._

 _A/N4: Review. Point out my mistakes! It helps me get better!_

 _A/N5: Mormar = grandmother in Swedish._

XMasXMasXMasXMasXMasXMasXMasXMasXMasXMasXMasXMas

David Rossi unlocked the apartment door and walked in sniffing the cinnamon and gingerbread laced air.

"Something smells divine," he said as he took off his top coat and shoes – Erin was anal about that – and left the bag with some case paperwork and his laptop next to the door. He unleashed Mudgie, his Chesapeake Bay retriever who bounded into the kitchen.

"Mudge Man!" Issac Strauss yelped as the dog found his favorite person.

"We're making cookies," Jayne Ann bounced on the balls of her feet as she slid a cookie sheet out of the oven and onto the marble breakfast bar and slid the next one in.

"I can see, young one." Dave told her as he pulled out the snowglobe from JJ's secret Santa, from the gift bag. "Why?"

"We're taking them with us to mormar's house tonight," Jayne Ann explained as she quickly piped frosting onto the cookies. She looked up to see what her Dave was playing with. "What in the heavens?"

"A Precious Moments snowglobe," Dave shook it proudly. "From JJ, as part of Penelope's secret Santa exchange."

"Aha," Issac replied as he mixed the gingerbread batter. "You had Emily right?" When Dave nodded, he continued, "How'd she like the first edition of 'God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater'?"

"She thought it very fitting," Dave chuckled. He looked around and noticed Sarah's car keys on the ring where Dave usually put his. "Did Sarah come in for Christmas Eve at your dads?"

"She's getting ready to go," Jayne told him. "We said we'd do the last couple sheets. But she has to decorate them while we change."

"Dave," Sarah Strauss said as she made her entrance, wrapping her arms around Dave. "How was the gift exchange?"

"Interesting," Dave returnes the hug to the 24 year old, kissing her temple. "Jayne Ann tells me you guys have a dinner date with dad and his parents?"

"Yes, sadly. We'd all rather be in Little Creek with you and mom, but," Sarah's words trailed off as she breezed into the kitchen, taking over for Issac.

Jayne Ann took the last pan out of the oven and went off while they cooled. Sarah began to decorate them. Dave put the readied ones in a red Tupperware container. Sarah swatted his hand as he reached for one.

"Can I have one of those?" Dave asked pointing to ones on a white plate with plastic wrap over them.

"No," Jayne Ann decreed. "You may present them to Mom." She picked up a pile of broken limbs. "Here." Dave smiled with a sigh and nodded as he watched Issac bring over Sarah and Jayne Ann's coats.

"It's frigid, please bundle." Dave chided. Sarah nodded while getting the mittens for the three of them and scarves for her and Jayne Ann.

"Have a fun evening with Mom," Sarah Strauss said as she grabbed her 2010 Chevrolet Impala keys and her gold purse.

Almost an hour later, Dave was interrupted from her typing out a new manuscript by the key in the lock. He saved the document, poured a glass of lemonade for her and headed for the door.

"Agent Rossi," She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"It's after hours, don't you think you could manage to call me Dave?" His eyebrows waggled jokingly as she came in, took off her coat and hugged him tightly. Even though the team was on stand-down, she wasn't. And she wanted to beat the New Years paperwork rush.

"So was I interrupting anything?" She asked dropping the briefcase at her feet, near his, taking the lemonade from Dave's hand. Hearing her voice, Mudgie came running from his spot on the beige couch. "Mudge!" She bent down to get her kisses and rub his ears.

"I was just waiting for my partner to come home, typing away at a new thought I had," He indicated the laptop on the table.

"Do you and the kids have plans for tomorrow?" Dave asked as he walked behind Erin going toward the kitchen.

"Well, the kids are at Issacs, so I was just going to stay in and catch up on the stuff on my DVR and then when they came home, order Chinese," Erin answered. "Just like every Christmas."

"Pack a bag, You're coming with me," Dave commanded.

"What? Where?" Erin asked.

"We're going to Little Creek" Dave explained. "Sarah mentioned they'd rather be there than with their dad, so, we're going!"

"Ok. What are the plans?" Erin questioned.

"Well, we're going to my sister's in Norfolk tomorrow evening. I'll tell her I'm bringing four more. They've been dying to meet you and the kids. And Lord knows I have enough room, Erin. You can even sleep in a guest bedroom tonight and tomorrow," Dave said. "All of this could be yours for the simple price of a go bag!

"Are you sure?" Erin moaned in delight biting into a gingerbread cookie. Her moan made Dave's blood boil.

"I'm positive," Dave said. " I know for a fact that Sarah wants to relax up there. She's home for only a little bit, let her be free."

"Okay, okay, I know that Jayne Ann loves having you around." Erin's words trailed her before she stopped and turned to Dave, who was still standing in her kitchen. "Issac would like the time with Mudgie." At the sound of his name, the dog came up and sat, waiting for Erin to reward him, with a few tickles.

"Right," he confirmed. "So, come with me?"

"And you Dave?" Erin asked.

"And I enjoy your your witty banter to spar with," Dave said sincerely. "Just like at work, but not."

"How can I refuse an invitation like that," Erin chuckled, hugging him. "Be right back." And with a chaste kiss on the lips, Erin left Dave to sit and continue his manuscript.

A couple hours later, Dean Martin singing Christmas came through the Boise surround sound playing Christmas favorites. The kids were sitting near Dave's fireplace, humming along and sipping some hot chocolate. Erin and Dave sat on his black leather couch and watched as the kids' smiles were different than the scowls they had when their dinner was derailed early.

"Dad wanted adult time," Issac explained using air quotes for effect, "with Meridia."

"What kind of name is Meridia?" Erin snorted.

After the kids had went to their usual rooms, and Mudgie took guard over Jayne Ann's room, lying in front of her door (even though it was opened slightly for the dog to work his way in). Dave walked Erin to the door of the guest room.

"Thanks for having me over, Dave," Erin said. "I've really missed a family Christmas. You know, with Issac and them. It's not the same."

"You're welcome," Dave said as he leaned in and kissed her briefly.

"What?" Erin's lips tingled at the touch. When she looked up, she rolled her eyes. "Mistletoe. I should've known," Erin muttered under her breath before kissing him again before slipping into her room. "Good night, Dave."

"Night, Erin," Dave winked over at her shut. He knew she would make way into his room some time during the night. And for him this was shaping up to be the best family Christmas ever.


End file.
